


Neko Maki Roll

by MeltyRum



Category: OC Only - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyRum/pseuds/MeltyRum
Summary: Kidnapping porn.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Boku no Hero Academia x Persona





	Neko Maki Roll

“Been a few hours. She’s still a sleep?” he asked, lighting up a cigarette since he had little respect for the rules in Taki’s apartment.

“Yes, Taiga-sama,” replied his loyal bitch Taki, coming out of the bedroom. He had just changed into the outfit Shiroze had brought him: a tight little purple tube top and a pair of rather form-fitting jeans, which clung so snugly that it was apparent they were a bit small for his figure: he couldn’t even zip or button the top, so the front of his dark, lacy thong was easily visible, peeking out from the crotch of his pants.

Taki-chan didn’t seem to mind, though; the boy, dim as he was, also had his moments of being quick on the uptake. He had even hiked the waistband of his undergarments up onto his hips in an attempt to be a little extra seductive; where exactly was he getting this sense of fashion from? One might think he spent his time hanging around debauched women of similarly seedy vocation, trading tips on how a weak frail whore might best attract a man to make use them.

His slave didn’t really have to go to the effort, but Taiga would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate it.

“Well, I bet the drug will wear off soon enough, so she’ll be up eventually,” he said, exhaling a satisfyingly thick plume of smoke into Taki’s face. “She was pretty exhausted on the train, too. Sharena-chan makes it all a little too easy,” he added, chuckling.

Taki, in a little fit of jealousy, cutely rubbed his thighs together. “I didn’t know you were sharing those drugs with others, too, Taiga-sama,” he lied.

“If I see a whore and think she’s stupid enough to come home with me, sharing some candy is easy,” he replied, reaching out and ruffling Taki’s blonde hair a little bit. It was impressive; he’d gotten so good with the wig that you could barely tell anymore. Probably wouldn’t be long before he just grew out his hair and dyed it blonde himself. “Anyway, I’ve had my eye on Sharena-chan for a while, you know—almost as long as I had on you. Once I saw her working that club, I knew I’d be taking care of her one day.”

“Well, she is pretty cute,” Taki conceded, although his inviting red lips still twisted into a bit of a pout. “What are you going to do to her, Taiga-sama?”

Taiga smiled around his cigarette. “I think you know. You’ve been mine long enough to know what I like—or at least, you _should_. But I guess it’s not every day that we have someone else to play with, so I suppose there might be a surprise or two. I thought about inviting those guys you stole from, but… this time, it’ll just be the two of us.”

A whimper from the other room told Shiroze that it was just about time, so he went ahead and stubbed out his cigarette into the nearby trash can before gathering himself. “Alright, Maki-chan. Let’s go take a look at our guest.”

When they entered the room, Taiga was pleased to see that Taki had done as bidden: her clothes had been stripped away and she had been outfitted with some lingerie: a pink babydoll which hadn’t quite fit right on Taki’s body, which parted slightly down the middle to provide an inviting look at her belly, which was framed pleasantly between her tits and her crotch; _that_ had been outfitted with a matching pair of cage-back panties. Best of all, perhaps, was the way her breasts were faintly visible through the translucent pink of the top, her nipples forming two small, pointy, dark circles under the fabric.

They were so nice, in fact, that Taiga decided to help himself to a handful, taking an indulgent grip on her chest and feeling his fingers sink into her flesh through the cloth of the lingerie.

She struggled groggily, but couldn’t do much with her wrists bound to the headboard. They would probably free her soon enough—she was _just_ a woman, after all—but it was hard not to enjoy the sight of her exerting herself uselessly upon the bed, legs and catlike tail sluggishly and ineffectually sliding along the bed sheets; she was probably still rather exhausted from the drugs—and from their short trip on the train.

“Let go,” she murmured weakly and without urgency, opening one of her eyes just a hair, as though she were hungover and afraid of the stinging light of day. Her gaze—while still a bit distracted—moved from Taiga’s hand and up to his face, where it only took a few seconds for recognition to dawn. This seemed to wake her up even more, and the reality of her situation seemed to finally dawn upon her once she quickly looked about the room, eyes noting her outfit and state of bondage.

“Sh-Shiroze-san,” she stammered, the fear and confusion on her face coming through quite plainly through her voice.

Taiga nodded, releasing her breast and giving her a confident smile. “Good morning, Sharena-chan. I guess you could still call it nighttime, but… dawn’s not too far off. Anyway, Shiroze-san is what you called me in the streets. Things are a little different now that you’re _here_. Once I bring someone home, it’s customary to address me a little more formally. Fortunately, I’ve got someone here who can demonstrate. Maki-chan?”

As the expression of confusion deepened on Sharena’s face, Taki brightly leaped into action, turning and enthusiastically pressing himself against Taiga, placing his little hands appreciatively on his owner’s chest. “Taiga-sama!” he called happily. “Thank you for letting me be here with you! Will you please let me taste your dick, Taiga-sama? I really miss it,” he whispered seductively, in a surprisingly cute and feminine little voice, which carried that tone and inflection which expertly filled a man with the desire to mount and dominate the speaker—to penetrate her lips, climb atop her, and plug her up. Of course, “her” was an interesting word to use in regard to Taki-chan, but… no matter.

To reward this eager display, Taiga firmly gripped the back of Taki’s neck and angled his soft face up toward him, leaning in to steal a hard kiss from his cute little slave’s lips, violating his mouth with his tongue and turning so Sharena would be able to clearly see where the two of them stood in relation to one another: Taki was Taiga’s slave and his property, like any other piece of furniture that a man might own. And Taiga expected—just as he would from any of his possessions—complete obedience and adoration.

He hoped that the message was clear: soon enough, you’ll be just like this little bitch here, Sharena-chan.

“There you have it,” said Taiga, licking his lips after the kiss. “You and Maki-chan will be colleagues from now on, so make sure you two get along.”

“No, but… Shiroze-san, I—”

“Ah. I’ll stop you there, Sharena-chan.” He stepped forward, sitting on the bed beside her and putting his hand to Sharena’s cheek. “It’s Taiga-sama from now on. And I know what you’re thinking: you’ll want to complain or scream or protest, but I don’t think you should; it’s not like I haven’t heard it before. You’ll relax soon enough, once you realize I’m only going to hurt you if you act up too much. So you can keep quiet… or I can tape your mouth shut,” he offered, letting his thumb stroke her full, attractive lips. He took some pleasure in the the way her body seemed to shrink at the violation of his touch, her furry cat ears submissively folding down onto her hair.

“You understand, right?” he asked, slipping his thumb into her mouth, letting the pad of his finger hook behind her teeth and slowly stroke her gums.

“Yes, I understand,” she managed weakly, her words sounding muffled and wet from the digit occupying her mouth.

Taiga smiled, pleased. It didn’t usually go so smoothly, but… he and Sharena _did_ have history together, after all. And even if they hadn’t already fucked, Shiroze was familiar enough with her habit of sleeping around that he’d suspected she might not struggle too much. Dim girls like Sharena-chan didn’t have enough self-respect to turn down a man who knew what he wanted, and given her job as a hostess, it was probably fair to say that Sharena’s entire evaluation of her own worth was derived from how much she could please the men around her.

Even men who had drugged and raped her already.

He freed his finger from her mouth, amusing himself for a moment by spreading her saliva along her lips. “I’m glad we understand one another, Sharena-chan. If you understand, then I don’t mind if you cry—but I don’t think you’ll be sad for too much longer,” he said, brandishing a little morsel of candy from his pocket, whose lovingly wrapped exterior he was certain that Sharena wold recognize. He slipped it back into hiding, though, not wanting her to get _too_ excited, if she was really horny and slutty enough to do so.

“Can I ask a question, Shiro—er—Taiga-sama?” she asked, her slightly-wet eyes furtively glancing to Taki. “Isn’t she, I mean… isn’t Maki-chan a boy?”

Taiga could not suppress the smirk that spread onto his features. “Looks can be deceiving, Sharena-chan. True, she might have a penis, balls, and a pretty flat chest, but when someone looks at Maki-chan, all they see is definitely a breeding bitch, through and through—just like you, in fact. And I’ve already told Maki-chan to be extra nice to you; just because she was here first doesn’t earn her any privileges. Being compliant does, though. Tell me you understand.”

She nodded reluctantly, not so subtly straining her arms against the ribbons binding her wrists to the bed. At least she was considerate enough not to make her struggle _too_ noisy. “I, um… I understand, Taiga-sama.”

“Good. Now, you’re looking pretty good there, all wrapped up on the bed, so I don’t see any reason to delay too much longer. But I _did_ promise Maki-chan I’d fuck her first—she’s kind of sensitive about potentially being replaced, you see,” said Taiga, ignoring the pouty expression of consternation on Taki’s face.

“But before that,” he continued, “I’ve already had some—on the train, you know—so I think it makes sense to give Maki a quick taste.”

He suppressed some laughter when both slaves turned to look at him with similar looks of surprise, although Sharena’s was tinged with a look of slightly grim horror, her mouth set in a shape that communicated her resignation to her situation while also exhibiting how unhappy she was with it. Fortunately, she had no control here; she would just have to take it, and things would be cleaner if she happened to enjoy herself, but if not…

“What’s wrong, Maki-chan?” asked Taiga. “You don’t mind taking a stab at her, do you?”

“O-oh, no,” he replied, swallowing with just a touch of discomfort. “It’s just that I want _yours_ so much, Taiga-sama! Not this other girl!”

“Too bad. Show her some affection, Maki-chan—like I said, you two are colleagues. Act like it,” he commanded, gesturing to her legs. “Treat her like you would me, if just for a second. Your Taiga-sama wants to see a show; you’re not going to say no, are you?”

“No, no,” Taki answered, before realizing. “I mean, yes! I’m not going to say no!” Taki forced a smile onto his feminine, made-up face. “I’ll give you the sexiest show you’ve ever seen, Taiga-sama!” he announced, crawling into the bed with what at least _appeared_ to be genuine enthusiasm.

Sharena’s legs instinctively closed together as Taki approached, the girl apparently wanting to preserve her final shred of decorum. Well, a lot of women were like that, Taiga guessed.

Taki gave her a seductive smile, his little hands gently traveling up her legs as his thumbs tickled the crevasse of flesh created where she had pressed her thighs together. “It’s alright, Sharena-chan. We’re just going to get to know each other a little bit. I can take a look at it, can’t I?” he asked, in a voice that he had clearly trained well, giving it a breathless, sultry, and feminine quality that no high school boy should have. If you were just to hear him talk, you would never assume he was a guy.

With a sharp intake of breath to brace herself, Sharena obeyed Taki’s request, reluctantly parting her legs—probably in deference to someone she sensed was a kindred spirit. Her chest rose and fell in quick little anxious breaths as she revealed the crotch-less pink panties with which she had been outfitted, the shame showing on her face in the flush of her cheeks and the glassy, moist quality that her eyes had adopted.

Taki giggled a little. “I know I put them on you, but it’s still surprising to see them. What good is this cloth on the front for when you can see everything?” He slid between her legs, giving Taiga a nervous glance before returning his gaze to the spot between Sharena’s legs. “I bet it’s pretty sensitive here, huh? This is a real girl’s…”

Sharena’s entire body flinched when Taki’s finger found her. “Maki-chan, you don’t have to do this,” she murmured weakly, no doubt knowing she convinced absolutely no one, least of all herself.

“I _do_ have to, Sharena-chan,” said Taki with an embarrassed little smile, his cheeks also gaining a healthy blush as his attention was captured by Sharena’s crotch. He gave her clitoris a quick little pinch, which earned another tremor of resistance from their captive. “I have to play with you so Taiga-sama will give us his cock, you know? You want it, right? Well, even if you don’t, I guess you _will_ , if I play enough.”

With that, Taki lowered his head, diving in and gingerly letting his warm, wet tongue brush against the hood of the cat-girl’s clit, which she met with a tantalizing little sob that was—unfortunately for her—unquestionably colored with the telltale sound of gratification. Taiga knew there wouldn’t be any difficulty getting her to enjoy herself—there was the drug, after all, as a last resort—but if she was making sounds like that, then maybe she was _already_ enjoying herself. Some sluts were like that, after all—all complaints and fearful, pleading eyes until they got some attention where they desired it most.

Taiga allowed himself to take it all in, pleased to see his pair of sluts having finally made true contact—getting to know each other in the only way that mattered for subhumans like them. With Sharena’s faint, whimpering moans betraying her pleasure and sensitivity to her circumstances. And while there was always a significant measure of satisfaction in having his cock stroked and played with by his live-in whore’s tongue, there was something equally fulfilling about seeing Taki—no, maybe he’d better just permanently make it Maki?—use her glistening, red mouth to toy with another squirming little harlot.

From there, it wasn’t long before Maki-chan’s blonde head was bouncing up and down in Sharena’s lap, with Maki now leaning her entire face into that most precious of spots, her lips and cheeks rapidly growing moist as their captive cat-girl did the same.

“That’s enough, Maki-chan. Don’t want her to cum just yet,” Taiga interrupted, answering Sharena’s dumbfounded look with a ruthless smile. “Pull her panties off for me; if she’s going to orgasm, she might as well have a cock inside her.”

Licking her lips, Maki obediently reached forward, hooking her slender fingers into the waistband where it clung to Sharena’s hips, and Taiga could have sworn that he saw the other girl lift her hips up in order to help Maki slip them off. “There’s barely any cloth here,” observed Maki, sounding quite impressed, “but she still got it all wet, Taiga-sama.”

“Good. Give it here, Maki-chan.”

Taiga allowed himself another little smile when Maki obeyed, rewarding her by crumpling the naughty little panties in his hand, balling them up before stuffing them into Maki’s surprised little mouth, which made an ashamed little noise of complaint—which Taiga silenced by placing an affectionate, commanding hand to her cheek.

“Now, now,” started Taiga, “there’s no reason to whinge, Maki-chan. You’re not going to need your mouth, since you’re going to be fucking Sharena-chan first—and I don’t want to hear any complaints.”

“No, don’t!” cried Sharena, with even less vehemence than Taiga expected. It was impressive how her face could become such a mask of worry when the tone of her voice was so unconvincing.

Choosing not to field any more objections, Taiga slid onto the bed behind Maki, suspecting that the forceful hand of a man might be useful in facilitating this next part of the show. “Not to worry, Sharena-chan. Maki’s no virgin, but her dick will be a nice warm up.” Shiroze reached around, roughly jerking Maki’s pants down to her thighs before moving his hands back to that shred of fabric calling itself a thong. “Just look, Sharena-chan. She’s had so much fun playing with you that Maki-chan can’t even fit in her underwear anymore.”

Deciding a display of manly strength was in order, he pulled as much lacy fabric as he could into his hand before yanking as hard as he could, ripping it straight from his slut’s body and inviting Sharena to enjoy the view of Maki-chan’s fully exposed dick, standing up straight and eager and pulsing with desire now that it was no longer straining against the useless scrap of cloth hanging from Taiga’s fist.

“Looks like both you girls are ready to go. You know what to do, Maki-chan. You’ll have to forgive her if she’s a little awkward, Sharena-chan. Since you’re a girl, you probably understand, but she doesn’t get to use her dick all that much.” He let his hand give Maki’s cock an affectionate little stroke, finishing off with a firm squeeze, which earned him a gasp from his little blonde slave, who also slurped suddenly, as though she were about to drool all over herself, apparently having already soaked through the panties in her mouth.

“No! That’s… that’s rape! _Please_ don’t!” Sharena pleaded, despite everything—despite the glistening moisture he could clearly see running out of her sex hole.

He sighed, feeling his patience wear thing. “Alright, Sharena-chan. You win. I mean, you’re still getting fucked, but I’ll help you out.” He forced out a thin smile as he pulled the the elegantly-wrapped hard candy from his pocket, slowly beginning to unwrap it for his little cat-girl. As he approached, he allowed her to admire it as he held it between his fingers, seeing it reflected in the lovely rich pools of her eyes, which suddenly glittered with hope and desire as she fixated on the candy.

Typical child, he thought.

He lowered the candy slowly toward her, enjoying how she slowly opened her mouth and offered her tongue to receive it, as though she were a pet impatiently awaiting her treat. With no further ceremony, he pressed the little ball of sugar to her tongue, allowing her to take it as he invited his fingers back into her mouth, toying with her by batting the candy here or there with his forefinger, occasionally trying to pinch her tongue as it animatedly chased the morsel around her mouth.

“Good girl,” said Taiga, patting her cheek with his wet fingers. “But I don’t want to hear anymore complaints. Got it? Otherwise… no more treats for you.” With a final, patronizing little stroke of her chin—animals enjoyed getting pet there, after all, didn’t they?—he turned back to Maki.

“Hurry up and start fucking her,” he ordered.

With a shy little nod, the blonde obeyed, sliding forward on the bed so that the smooth skin of her thighs touched under Sharena’s, using a hand to guide her cock down toward the cat-girl’s crotch, letting her shaft rub teasingly up and down her labia for a moment, collecting some of its victim’s leaky love juices in order to prepare—an act that sent grateful shudders down the spines of each girl, the contentment obvious on both of their faces as they finally felt one another. With short, hot breaths coming through the panties in Maki’s mouth, she eventually gave into the anticipation, pushing down on her cock and letting it sink into the pussy below it, her throat letting out a surprised and satisfied moan as her member was enveloped by Sharena’s velvety pussy.

Likewise, Sharena’s complaints seemed to melt away as her hole started to get stirred up, her arms going limp in their bonds as she—apparently—no longer deemed it important, distracted with her own gasps of pleasure.

“How is it, Sharena-chan?” asked Shiroze, helping himself once again to a handful of her impressive bust.

“It’s… not bad,” she admitted with some difficulty, her breathing become labored as Maki gradually increased the pace of her thrusts. “The candy’s really good.”

Taiga chuckled darkly to himself, thinking with smug pleasure about what fun it would be to burst her bubble.

“Good. Well, I think it’s about time I joined in,” Shiroze announced, releasing her tits with an affectionate tweak on one of her nipples before he returned to the foot of the bed and began disrobing, enjoying the sight of his toys going at it before him; it didn’t take much self-stroking in order to coax himself to full hardness in appreciation of this little show he had put together. But as nice as the show was, he figured it was his turn to experience some gratification, too—after all, what were a couple of cum-hungry whores without a man to give them what they needed?

Without warning, he joined them on the bed, sitting on his knees behind the blonde. “Bend forward, Maki-chan—get real friendly with our new onahole, otherwise I won’t get a good shot at yours.”

Maki’s surprise didn’t prevent her from obeying, leaning forward and propping her weight onto her elbows as she continued to thrust into Sharena. That wouldn’t matter much soon enough, as Taiga would soon be applying enough force for the three of them. With nothing more than a bit of spit, he got himself nice and slick before putting the head of his cock to Maki’s now well-exposed asshole, that pliant little pussy which had served Taiga very well, and which now blossomed beautifully from the results of all of Taiga’s training. It had become a familiar hole, and one whose embrace he could always look forward to returning to.

Naturally, he wasn’t the only one who derived joy from it. When Taiga thrust his dick into Maki’s quivering ass-pussy, Maki let out a shrill, embarrassing little moan as she was pressed deeper into Sharena by Taiga’s weight, which—in turn—let them hear Sharena’s pleasure, the breathlessness in her voice informing them as to how near she was to climax. Taiga reached forward past his first slave, placing his hands on Sharena’s hips for extra leverage so that me might better fuck her through Maki-chan’s body.

He couldn’t suppress a satisfied chuckle as he made use of Maki-chan’s hole. He’d run enough trains in the past to know this wasn’t exactly how you did it, but… perhaps this was even better.

“Your asshole’s squeezing pretty tight, Maki-chan,” he grunted. “You getting turned on by Sharena’s noises, maybe?”

Maki groaned affirmatively through the panties in her mouth, still bucking her hips back and forth as Shiroze continued maneuvering her in and out of Sharena’s cunt.

“And you, Sharena-chan? You look like you’re having a good time.”

“It feels good!” she declared, with a delirious look on her face. “I love… dick!” she announced, panting and rocking her hips back and forth to try and coax Maki-chan deeper into her. “Even when it’s rape, I love dick! Thank you for the candy, Sh—Taiga-sama!”

He smiled, deciding this was the best chance he might get. “I guess now’s a good time to tell you, Sharena-chan: that candy? It was just candy. Nothing like what I gave you on the train. No drugs—nothing. Just a crystallized ball of sugar. So I’m glad a stone-sober bitch like you can put on a stupid face like that and admit to loving cock, no matter when or where.”

It took a few moments for her to parse the meaning of his words through the squeals of pleasure she and Maki-chan were making, but realization eventually dawned on her, her voice stopping short with a small gasp. “N-no way,” she said, with a desperate, dumb little smile on her face. “It has to be the drug! It feels just like it! It feels so—”

“Good? Yeah… that’s because you’re a slut, Sharena-chan. Your body was made to serve men—been that way ever since you had the fortune of being born female. Curse your bad luck. Or be grateful, since you’ll get to enjoy dick every day of your life.”

“No!” she shouted, continuing to protest even as she continued to grind her hips against Maki’s.

“Yes,” he replied evenly, decisively, whilst smirking at the improbably mixture of ecstasy and disbelief on her face. “And since you clearly love Maki-chan’s dick so much, why don’t you give her some love of your own? Your quirk stirs up a person’s feelings, doesn’t it? Makes them adore you even more? Why don’t you go ahead and give Maki-chan a taste of that; you know what will happen to you if you refuse, after all.”

“Yes, Taiga-sama,” she replied, control of her voice poor, her apparently body growing exhausted from her own pleasure. “I’ll use my quirk!” she added, moving her hips more enthusiastically.

As he waited for it to take effect, Taiga took a moment to reflect on his own pleasure, inhaling deeply as he felt Maki-chan’s slick asshole grip his cock. He took in the sight of his rod penetrating, retreating, and penetrating Maki-chan’s asshole again… and again. It had taken time, but he’d trained it into a tight, warm, obedient little bitch hole, the kind that would start quivering with desire at the mere smell or touch of a man, the very way a pussy should. Whenever it was that he finally got bored of it, he was certain that he could sell Maki off for plenty of money—for so much that it would probably feed him for a year. And it was always easier to find more sluts with money; it was like any investment business, really.

Taiga returned to the moment when he heard a loud moan coming from Maki-chan’s mouth, only just now noticing that the spit-soaked panties he had stuffed into her mouth was now lying in a lump beside them, and Maki was finding it harder and harder to regulate her volume as Taiga pillaged her asshole, plowing her dick deeply into Sharena’s cunt. Already, Maki-chan appeared to be drooling all over Sharena-chan’s chest.

An effect of the new girl’s quirk, maybe?

“What _is_ this?” asked Maki-chan breathlessly, licking her own saliva off of Sharena’s tits, letting her tongue soak the lingerie even more. She looked up to meet Sharena’s eyes, and—while Taiga couldn’t exactly see Maki-chan’s face—he could tell they were exchanging a dangerously lustful gaze.

He laughed a little bit, gripping Sharena’s hips harder as he thrust even deeper into Maki-chan’s ass-pussy. “Starting to feel like a third wheel here, you two. Are you bitches bonding nicely? That quirk working its magic on you, Maki-chan? You sound like you’re falling in love.”

“I… I _am_ falling in love!” she agreed, loudly. “I love this slut, Taiga-sama!”  
“Hey, watch your mouth,” he reprimanded, laughing as he moved a hand to harshly spank Maki-chan’s ass. “You can’t call Sharena-chan a slut. A meat toilet doesn’t call another meat toilet a meat toilet. In fact, furniture doesn’t speak at all; but if you have to… you two are more like sisters. But it’s always nice to see a pair of whores getting along,” he grunted, pleased at the sight before and beneath him, feeling Maki-chan’s asshole start to grip him even harder and knowing that they’d soon reach the peak.

Apparently, Maki-chan could tell, too: “Taiga-sama! I’m…!”

“Yes. Whenever you’re ready, Maki-chan. Let’s make sure Sharena-chan gets a good taste of your _cum_!” he urged, bottoming out his cock into Maki’s anus, feeling his own shaft start to throb and release his seed into what served as Maki-chan’s pussy. He could feel Maki-chan trembling against him as her entire body seemed to orgasm, which in turn caused Sharena to cry out, her body tensing and releasing over and over as Maki’s own girlish cock filled her up inside. For a moment afterward, the only sound in the room was that of their exhausted breathing, occasionally punctuated with a breathy chuckle from Taiga as he appreciated the sight.

After they had all recovered from their climax, they continued for a while, since Shiroze eventually elected to break out some of the other drugs he had acquired throughout his business ventures. With enough chemical encouragement, he could ensure that the three of them would be having fun until long after the sun had risen.

The first order of business would be to switch positions. Knowing her resistance had completely shattered, Taiga had no compunction about cutting away the ribbons which bound Sharena’s wrists to the headboard, since she was far too enamored with her own ecstasy to try and mount an escape at this point. From there, it was Maki-chan’s turn to lie in the sweaty silhouette Sharena-chan had created in the bed sheets; Taiga wanted to claim another asshole tonight, so he was happy to have his sexy cat-girl mount Maki’s cock and offer her ass to him.

This is probably what would seal it for him: once Sharena-chan had gotten to experience having two cocks inside her—one grazing against the other through the thin membrane separating her rectum and her cunt—she would be his forever, just like Maki-chan.

He would enjoy playing with these sisters for a long time to come.


End file.
